The Show Must Go On
by nateslm
Summary: Spolier do final da 11ª temporada. Carter vai embora.. mas não antes de receber a visita de uma pessoa. "Completa"


Natália Madeira

"The Show must go On..." - Spoilers do final da 11ª temporada.a se você não queria saber o que vai acontecer, então não leia.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Obrigado a todos vocês que compareceram aqui.. isso significou muito pra mim.. quero que você saibam que os guardo comigo, no meu coração e que eu nunca vou me esquecer os anos maravilhosos que eu vivi nesse hospital. Aprendi muito com todos vocês e é com uma certeza felicidade que eu digo um _Até Breve_.. pois nunca se sabe o futuro.. um dia quem sabe eu volte a ser mais um medico do County general Hospital.

Todos foram cumprimentá-lo e deseja ruma boa viagem. Ele sentiu a falta de alguém naquela multidão, mas ele sabia o quão difícil seria para ela fazer aquilo. Alem dela estar de plantão, odiava despedidas e ele sabia que ela não gostava nem um pouco dos "motivos" pelo qual ele iria embora. Pois foram esses motivos que destruíram um amor e uma amizade que parecia ser inquebravel, mas que foi perdendo sua força por causa da distância e dos erros cometidos.

Vê se não esquece da gente.. volte par anos visitar – uma voz falou no meio da confusão e ele acenou com lagrimas nos olhos.

Não se preocupem.. eu voltarei. Eu só preciso completar um dos capítulos da minha vida que não teve desfecho.

Ele disse adeus e saiu pela porta da frente indo em direção ao seu carro. Ele deu uma ultima olhada par atrás. Estava tão feliz por estar indo embora, mas ao mesmo tempo tão triste por deixar pra trás uma grande historia. Foi naquele ambiente que ele fez grandes amigos, aprendeu como ser medico, a lidar com seus pacientes, foi onde ele cresceu como homem, teve amores, paixões.. Enfim... não era nada fácil deixar para trás onze anos de sua vida.

Entrou no seu carro, deu um ultimo suspiro evitando que as lagrimas caíssem. A saudade ia ser grande, mas ele tinha que fazer aquilo.

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Quando ele entrou naquele carro e deu a partida, as lagrimas não puderam ser contidas. Ela não teve força para chegar nele e dizer adeus. Ficou observando-o de longe para poder lembrar bem do seu rosto quando sentisse saudades. Eles já haviam se magoado tanto, que talvez fosse melhor deixar as coisas como estavam. Ficariam as boas lembranças de uma amizade que teve os seus momentos de gloria e que deixaram marcas as quais iriam permanecer por toda uma vida.

Sua paciente esta tendo uma parada cardíaca

Ela olhou para trás com o seu rosto ainda molhado pelas lagrimas. Enxugou-as rapidamente e foi andando com pressa salvar a vida de mais um paciente.

Ela não podia reclamar de nada na sua vida, ela havia conseguido concretizar um de seus sonhos, e o que viesse agora era lucro. E alem disso, depois de "apanhar" tanto, de sofrer, ela soube aprender a conviver com a solidão. Essa que teimava em incomodá-la sempre. Não importando o tanto de amigos que ela tinha, mas ela sentia de falta de uma pessoa, um alguém que a abraçasse na hora de dormir e que pudesse lhe dar a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, tudo daria certo pois ele sempre estaria ao seu lado.

Mas ela agora sabia que as coisas não eram bem da forma que ela esperava.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Ele chegou à sua casa e terminou de empacotar algumas coisas que havia deixado pra ultima hora. Subiu as escadas, tomou o seu banho e se preparou para ter a sua ultima noite de sono antes de seguir para outro país. Vestiu uma camisa e um short. Ele iria sentir falta dessas oscilações de tempo. Quente, frio... a vida naquele outro pais era bem diferente, as pessoas eram diferentes. Sofrimento, ele aprenderia e ensinaria aos outros como lidar com aquilo. Ele ia sem saber quanto tempo iria ficar. Não ia por amor, por paixão nem amizade, mas só pela simples razão de qual lá ele sabe que pode dar o seu melhor aquelas pessoas que tanto necessitavam de atenção e cuidados.

Olhou par ao relógio e viu que poderia dormir até as cinco da manha. Acertou despertador, voltou ao banheiro para escovas s dentes. Foi quando ouviu um barulho de carro na porta da sua casa. Voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo, quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

"Quem será?" ele pensou ao cuspir a pasta de dentes na pia.

Desceu as escadas e abriu a porta encarando uma figura de cabelos castanhos recostada no corrimão da escada.

Oi.. – ele falou tentando acreditar se aquela figura no escuro era quem ele imaginava.

Oi... – ela falou saindo da sombra aparecendo para ele – eu perdi a sua festa...

Eu sei... – ele disse prestando atenção na porta para que esta não se fechasse. – Sem problemas.. – ele complementa vendo que ela não havia continuado seu pensamento.

Eu queria ter ido.. afinal, era o seu ultimo dia... mas eu estive ocupada... – ela fala se recostando de novo no corrimão.

Tudo bem. Serio.. eu sei que você estava ocupada.. você estava de plantão...

Que bom.. – ela sorri e ele fica sem sabe ao certo o que fazer naquela situação.

Quer entrar? – ele pergunta mesmo sabendo que ela iria recusar.

Não.. obrigada.. não vou roubar o seu tempo.. eu sei que o seu vôo amanha é cedo.. eu só vim dizer um ultimo adeus...

Ele sorri e fica feliz por saber que ela pôde vir se despedir. Ela não poderia imaginar o quanto aquilo significava para ele.

Eu tinha que dizer adeus.. – ela respira passando as mãos pelo cabelo - eu não poderia deixar você ir embora sem ao menos me despedir...

Eu fico feliz por você ter vindo.. isso significa muito pra mim...

Havia tanto para ser dito entre eles. Mas ambos sabiam que aquele não era o momento certo. Permaneceram em silencio por um tempo quando ela se levantou se aproximando dele.

Então é isso.. eu preciso ir – ela respira dando um passo pra trás – eu tenho plantão amanha cedo. – isso era uma mentira e ambos sabiam disso - E o seu avião sai cedo... – ela caminha até calçada e quando vai abrir o portão ele fala.

Abby... – instantaneamente ela se vira – Obrigado mesmo por ter vindo.. eu não queria ter ido embora sem ao menos te ver antes... – nesse momento ela sorriu e a apoiou a sua mão no portão mexendo-o de um lado para o outro.

Por um momento ele não pôde se mover. Ficou observando tendo a certeza de que iria poder conseguir guardar em suas memórias todos os momentos que viveram juntos. O brilho dos seus olhos quando ela sorria, o seu perfume, o seu modo de andar... Ele idealizou tudo aquilo não perdendo um só detalhe e sorriu ao vê-la sorrir para ele.

Ela encarou-o mais uma vez e fotografou aquele rosto para que ele sempre ficasse guardado em sua memória. Ela pensou e hesitou mil vezes em gritar pedindo que ele não fosse embora mais uma vez. Mas ela sabia que aquilo poderia soar como egoísmo da parte dela. Então ela preferiu deixar as coisas como estavam.

Ele desceu as escadas e seu aproximou dela puxando-a para um abraço. Um abraço longo e apertado. Quando eles se separaram, ela segurou o seu rosto entre suas mãos e se aproximou dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

Se cuida Carter.. – ele sorriu ao ver que ela ainda se preocupava com ele – qualquer coisa você sabe.. estamos aqui.. café e torta.. sempre que precisar..

Ele acenou e ela deu um passo para trás entrando rapidamente no seu carro. Ele no fundo não queria ir embora. Mas ele precisava. Ele tinha que fazer aquilo. Seria a peça chave para dar continuidade a sua vida.

E assim foi. Ela saiu no seu carro e ele ficou para trás acenando evitando chorar na frente dela. Ele olhou para trás e viu que aporta da sua casa não havia se fechado. Então ele subiu as escadas e fechou a porta seguindo para o seu quarto dormir para enfrentar a sua nova vida que iria começar a partir do outro dia.

Mas ele não tinha certeza de uma coisa. Ele realmente estaria fazendo a coisa certa?

"Fim"


End file.
